Known housings are generally of complicated structure including, in particular, numerous screw fixings via which current tends to leak at high frequencies.
Further, they have cavities which are costly because they must be precision machined.
Further, designing a coupler housing for matching to ribbon wave guides as a function of frequency proves to be complicated in each particular case.
The present invention mitigates the above-outlined disadvantages.